


Saving You

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the anonymous Tumblr prompt: okay so bones is captured from an alien race and jim is literally pacing a hole into the bridge and finally they find him and jim doesn't leave his side for the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving You

"You have got to be freaking kidding me," Jim muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. It was ridiculously annoying that the Olias had chosen to take Bones from their landing party, but he supposed it made sense. The Earth doctor’s procedures were tons better than those of their local healers.

One moment Bones had been a part of their loose circle, complaining about how much he hated the transporters.

The next, five figures were aboard the ship, sans Bones.

Jim wanted to go back down to the surface and scream and punch his way through the entire planet to find his boyfriend if necessary. His captain’s side argued against that very un-diplomatic approach, however, and he knew he had to let that side win.

So he had asked Uhura to hail the planet. Their leader, Yseb, had steadfastly denied that they had taken the doctor.

So Jim was pacing the bridge, wringing his hands as he had been for the past hour and half, wishing Spock’s landing party would report back soon.

As if the half-Vulcan had read his mind, the comm board chirped to life. “Spock to Enterprise.”

Jim practically took the device out of Uhura’s hand, with the most apologetic look he could spare. “Kirk to Spock. Have you located Doctor McCoy?”

"Indeed we have," Spock replied. "He is unharmed, and we will be beaming up momentarily. Spock out."

Jim breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Sulu, you have the conn,” he called as he ran out the door.

He slid into the transporter bay just before six figures materialized, including Bones this time. The blond ran onto the pads and pulled his doctor into a hug, whispering furiously in his ear, “Don’t you ever do that again.”

"I’ll do my best," Bones replied dryly.

"Mr. Spock, I’m relieving Dr. McCoy of duty today. I’ll report back to the bridge when I am sure he is well attended to," Jim said, turning to his first officer.

"An action that seems… appropriate. I shall see you on the bridge later." The half-Vulcan inclined his head before exiting the bay.

Jim was fussing over Bones in the CMO’s quarters rather than the captain’s, just in case someone came looking for the doctor. He was replicating tea, fixing blankets, and generally mother-henning Bones. Except mothers didn’t usually slam you up against a wall and kiss you until you forgot your name as soon as they got you back to your quarters.

At least, Bones hoped they didn’t.

He protested the entire time, telling Jim he was fine and he should go do captain things on the bridge. He didn’t need to be taken care of.

He stopped minding so much when Jim gave him a mischievous smile and started unzipping the doctor’s uniform pants.


End file.
